A New Day
by hollandroad04
Summary: Korra is a hardened street criminal, Mako is a respected police officer and Pro Bender. When they meet at one of Amon's rallies, they start to understand that they need each others help to take down the cities biggest threat.
1. Chapter 1

Korra's POV

Sometimes, it easier to just give up, but sometimes, if you keep on fighting, it will be worth it in the end. Some people have to fight, while others just sit back and relax.

Being the Avatar, I never really had the chance to just sit there, it was always training, trying to be the best I could be. Back when I had everything I wanted, it was easier to take thing for granted. Now, I would give anything for life to be like it was when I was little.

When I was eight, I made the worst mistake of my life, and that is where my story begins.

* * *

"Naga, come on", I shouted to my polar-dog puppy. Running towards my voice, Naga started to follow me up to the ship from Republic City.

Every two weeks, ships stop in the South Pole to dropped off supplies from the city that we can't get here, and I was dying to check out the ship.

Naga and I ran over the dock and onto the ship. We dodged boxes and workers and made our way to the other side of the ship. Leaning over the railing I looked over to the ocean. It was a beautiful, clear blue color with a few iceburges flouting around. Even after living in the South Pole all of my life, the ocean still took my breath away.

Soon I left, eager to see more of the ship. The workers ignored us, focused on taking the boxes off of the ship and start the journey home. I spotted a door that looked like it could lead under the ship. Running and calling Naga, I went to see what could be under the ship.

When we got under, all we could see were boxes going to Republic City. Suddenly I heard shouting and the ship moved forward, knocking me off my feet.

"Naga, what do you think that was?" My polar-dog tilted her head to the side. Running up the stairs, I peaked my head out and stared, and suddenly I relieved what was happening, the ship was moving.

Even though the ship was moving, I still didn't want to get caught and get introuble with my mother. I ran back down to wher e Naga was. She raised her head to look at me.

"We have to hide, come on!" I said, pulling Naga towards a large pile of boxes where we wouldn't be seen. When I was seated against the boxes Naga came and set heft head on my lap. I started to pet her head and whispered, "we'll get out off this, I promise." I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the rocking of the ship.

* * *

The ship stopped, causing Naga and I to be jolted awake. Suddenly, light flooded into the large room we were in. I brought my hands up to shield my face and walked back to get my polar-dog to get off. We dodged workers who shouted, "freeloaders!"

We ran around the city in search for a way to get home. Around noon, I stared to get hungry. Yesterday, I missed dinner and I was used to get three meals a day. Spotting a food stall, I went up to it and asked for noodles and a kamono chicken.

"That will be three yuons", the food stall women said

"I don't have any money", I said.

She took her food away and closed the curtains. I walked away, saying under my breath, "Mean old lady." When it stared to get dark, I found a alley behind a café that had thrown out a days worth of bread. Splitting half of it with Naga we both dug in.

Soon , with a full stomach and aching feet, I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mako's POV

My parents died on my eight birthday. When they took my brother, Bolin, and I to go out to eat, when we were mugged by several robbers. I remember shooting all the fireballs I could to try to stop them. Then, one of the men came up from behind me and knocked me out. When I woke up, all I could see was white.

I started to scream. One of the healers came and tried to calm me down, so I new that I must be at the Republic City Hospital.

"Where's Bolin, where's my parents?" I shouted. The healer took a couple of steps back and turned her head away from me.

"Your parents injuries were beyond repair, the are not with us anymore." She paused for a few seconds and I all I could think was, I lost Mom and Dad, I lost my Mom and Dad. A tear started to trickle down my cheek.

"How's Bo?" I whispered, silently praying to the sprits that he was alright.

"Bolin's fine, in shock, but fine. After you both get better, we will try to find a home that will take you both, but that will probably not happen." Did she say what I thought she did, that me and Bo might be spilt up. I must of looked dump struck because she said, "We rarely find homes for two children, especially two benders such as yourself."

With that, I decide tonight we were going to run away, and no matter what Bolin and I were sticking together.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find to find where Bolin was, I could hear his snoring from across the hall. Opening a door, I saw the sleeping form that was my brother.

"Bo, come on, we have to go," I said shaking him awake.

"Mako?" Bolin asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Bolin we need to leave now," I said again, going out the door. My brother quickly followed and with that we were off, having no idea what the future would hold for us.


	3. Chapter 3

Nine Years Later

Korra's POV

I woke up to light flooding into the alley I was sleeping in. Groaning, I sat up and looked up at Kee, my best friend and the best firebender I have ever seen. We needed to move on to whatever the day held for us. I felt bad for waking up Kee, she and I both had a rough night.

Last night, not unlike any other night, we fought against more of the group named the Equalist, led by Amon. Kee and I made it our personal mission to take down every single one of the.

I walked over to Kee and shook her awake.

"Come on, Kee, we need to leave." She sat up and rubbed her amber eyes. One of the things I liked about her, when it was time to move, Kee didn't complain. Sitting up, we got Naga awake. Over the past few years, my polar-dog have grown, a lot. Now, I'm not even leave with her head.

"Where are we going?" Kee asked, still half asleep.

"No idea, but I'm sure we'll find somewhere. Kee nodded and started to stare at the passing buildings.

Unlike me, Kee was born in Republic City. Both of her parent were nonbenders, though her mother from the Northern tribe, hence Kee's dark skin and hair, and her father from the Fire Nation. They both were strong believers in Amon, and when they found she was a firebender, they threw her into the street.

I always felt bad for her. My mother, Senna was a bender and taught me all the bending she knew. That is until the White Lotus found out I was the Avatar. After that, they were in charge of my bending. I was broken out of my daydream when I heard some shouting.

"Are you tired of benders pushing you around? Join Amon and he will rid this world of benders!" The man gained a small crowd. Getting tired of his yelling, I decide that it was time to shut this guy up.

Sliding off of Naga, Kee shortly followed, I went up to this guy.

"Hey, what do you thing your doing," I shouted.

"Korra, don't lose your head. He's not worth it," Kee said, she was more level headed than I was, and sometimes, she kept me from losing myself.

"I'm trying to spread the word Amon, that benders are ttrying to silence." That scumbag.

"Bending is the coolest thing in the world," probably not the greatest thing I ever said, but the look he gave was priceless.

"Korra come on we're leaving." Kee pulled me through the crowd. As we left she shot a fireball at a picture of Amon.

Watching it burn, I whispered "I will take you down."


	4. Chapter 4

Mako's POV

Nine years ago, today, was my eighth birthday, and the date of my parents death. When I turned sixteen, I joined the police. Ever since, I look over every police record to try and find the men who killed my parents. Over there past few weeks though, some new criminals have appeared all over the map. They are said to both wear black clothing with dragon masks.

In the past few weeks, two benders come after suspected Equalist, the cities anti-bending group, and Chi Blockers. One we know for a fact that they are a firebender, a pretty talented one in fact. Those who seen them said that the can shoot white flames and draw heat away from fires.

The other one, there is always different reports about what element they bend. Sometimes water, that was the first group that they attacked, a few more fire, and the last attack, earth. Some think the firebender gets different benders to help them, others think it's the avatar.

The avatar was said to have died when I was seven. Something about being lost in the blizzard, they never found a body. The white lotus is looking for the next one in the Earth Kingdom. Amon is trying to say that this is the spirts way of saying the era of bending is coming to an end. I still think Amons ideas are bullshit.

Sighing, I got up and got ready for my job.

""Bo, I'm leaving." Bolin poked his head out the door and waved goodbye. He usually slept in late. Get my dad's scarf, I walked out the door.

When I got to the department, I was greeted by Aerie, my partner, and the only one who knew today was my seventeenth birthday. He ran up beside me and started to smile.

"Good news, Mako. We think we have where the Black Dragons are striking next!" We started calling the benders the Black Dragons after their second attack. To be honest, the name suits them.

"Why did you come to work Mako? Thought that you would skip and spend the day with your brother,""Aerie said as we came to my desk.

"I thought that I would come in and work, try and catch those guys before they hurt anyone," I said as I sat down. Now that I think about it, I kind of wish that I could go home. Aerie was really starting to get on my nerves. His whole smart guy thing sometime really annoyed me. Not. That I didn't think it was useful, it just didn't work with me.

"So where did you say that the Black Dragons where headed?" I needed to know so that we could see for ourselves who these guys were and. If the rumors were true.

"There's a Equalist rally at the old theater. We think that they might show up."

"So you think that they would show up at a rally? That would be the boldest thing that they ever done." I really couldn't think of a reason of why they would do this, usually they just find Chi Blockers and take them down.

"What I still don't get is why these two are doing this," I said.

"I think that they want the Equalist to fear them."

"Why would two benders go into a rally filled with anti-benders?"

Aerie grinned and sail, "I guess we'll find out."


	5. Chapter 5

Korra's POV

"Kee, do you know where this is at? I asked while pulling on my black boots.

"Old theater, by Quon's," Kee replied, putting on her dragon mask.

We were raiding a rally for Amon's cause. This is probably the biggest stunt we have ever done. Usually, we raid Chi Blockers hide out and I was worried. Mac, another street kid, said Amon took away his friends bending. Kee said to not believe him, but I could tell she was just as scared as I was.

"You ready, Korra? 'Cause I am." Kee got up and pulled me to my feet.

"Yeah, let's go and kick some Equalist butt!"

Kee giggled and jumped onto Naga. Following her lead, I got on Naga, and we left.

* * *

I led Naga to a alley behind the theater and whispered, "Stay girl, we'll be alright." Naga licked my cheek and with one last look at her, I left to find Kee.

"Kora, I think I found a way in," Kee said on the top of a old window. Praying silently to the sprits that what Kee found, no Chi Blockers were in there, I went up to where she was. I broke the glass, and we both climbed in. When we got in, all I could see was Equalist supplies posters, gloves, and Chi Blocker outfits.

"Whoa, if I were with the police, I would report this to Chief Bei Fong," Kee said picking up a glove and looking at it.

"If you worked for the police, I would honestly be terrified." I said, which I would be.

Suddenly, we heard people talking outside.,

"So how did you get Bolin to let you come on your birthday?" I started to shrink back into the shadow, hoping that they didn't come in.

"Well after I get home, we're going to this Water Nation place we love." I really couldn't take more of this conversation. Soon the two meen left down the hall and I came back out into the light.

"We really should get out of here before someone comes." I said, it was only a matter of time before someone came in. Quickly and silently Kee and I exited the room. Soon we came to the main room. We both took of our masks and stepped into the room. All around us were nonbenders.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I never imagined this," I said looking around. People were shouting and waving sighs in the air. This was going to be harder than I thought. Then, the lights dimmed and Amon was risen from below the stage. All around us people stared to yell and scream.

"Welcome fellow Equalist, when I was a young boy, firebenders came to my farm. They killed my parent and scared my face. That is where my quest for equality began. Together, we will rid this city of bending and after that, the world," Amon spoke to the crowd, his voice ringing around the room.

"I'm going to try and get closer to the stage," I whispered and stared to slip through the crowd. I stopped dead when some Chi Blockers brought three men onto the stage. I soon relieved they were part of the Triple Threat Tryand. They were a group of benders that pushed around nonbenders.

"A few years ago," Amon said, "the spirts gave me the power to take away peoples bending. I was meant to cleanse the world and make everyone equal. Using this gift, I will take away these men's bending!" The crowd erupted into yelling. The man next to me whispered, "That man is insane."

Looking over at him I got a good look at him. He was about my age with black spiky hair, amber eyes, and pale skin. He seemed familiar, I just could place him. Before Amon could start talking, an explosive went of outside, part of the fire went into the room I was in. Kee had just complete there first part of the plan.

Everywhere I looked, all I could see was people running. Putting my mask back on, I went to go and join Kee.


	6. Chapter 6

Mako's POV

For a few moments, all I could see was a sea of people. Then Chi Blockers came through, trying to calm the crowd. I couldn't blame them, this crowd was most like to really hurt or possibly kill someone.

Pushing my way through the crowd, I came to where the explosive was set off. The wall had scorch marks, furniture in ruins, and small fire were all across the room. Whoever did this, my guess is the Black Dragons, knew what they were doing. I walked down the hall knowing that I need to stop whoever did this before they hurt anyone.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt a knife push against my throut. The person holding the knife started to talk.

"Why are you following us, who are you?" The voice was high and soft, clearly a female.

I felt the blade press down harder, drawing blood.

"I'm Mako, a police men who works for Chief Bei Fong. I came here to find the Black Dragons," I replied. She drew the knife back to her side.

Turning around, I looked at her. Black clothes and a dragon mask. I couldn't believe my luck, all I needed was the other one. Using my speed and grace from Pro Bending, I came behind the the girl and handcuffed her wrist. As soon as I did that, she kicked behind, sending a wave of fire my way.

As I jumped back, the girl ran away, burning the cuffs off of her arms.

"Dammit," I whispered. She got away and probably next time she see me, she'll burn me. I ran around the halls looking for any sign of the criminals. Soon I heard two people talking.

"You pulled a knife on him Korra! Really?" The voice was sounding really mad, I was glad that I wasn't this Korra girl

"He was following me, and plus he was from the police!" Shouted the second voice, Korra.

"Whatever we still need to take down Amon. He's clearly out of his mind, so you have a plan?" Spoke the other voice, I was now certain that it was a girl. I could believe it when I heard that they came hear without a plan.

"Well the theater room is still in chaos, so now would be a good time," said Korra. " So. you do some of your firebending as a distraction and free the Trayands while I take down Amon, sound good?"

The other girl seemed to have agreed because I heard the two girls moving towards the door. Quickly, I ran to the other hallway and turned just before the two girls came out of thee room, ready to put their plan action.

I decided that I would just let these two girls risk their life while I just stood by. It was my job to protect others and I was going to help these people, even if they were criminals.

Silently thanking my Pro Bending training, I moved swiftly and quickly on my feet running after the Black Dragons. Hiding behind a half burned couch, I waited for them to make their move.,

Soon the girl in charge of the distraction charged out, firing white flames all over the stage. A man with two sticks that had electricity running down it charged at her. The other girl, Korra, ran up onto the e stage directly behind Amon.

Without even turning to look at her he spoke, "I was wondering when you and your friend would show up Avatar." Avatar? How did he know she was the Avatar? Gasping she put her arms down for a second, out of shock.

"I have to say myself," Amon said turning to meet the eyes of the other mask figure, "you did a very good job of hiding what you truly were. Hiding in plane sight all these years, but you got tired of hiding didn't you? Now your trying to fight me. Let me just save you the energy, I plan to rid this world of benders like you, and you will not stand in my way."

Amon looked like he was going to attack and doing what was natural, I shot fire at him. He turned his head in my direction. "You brought someone new, Avatar." As Amon made his way towards me, Korra shot fire at him. Amon chuckled.

"Do you really think that you can best me Avatar? I have taking bending from some of the most powerful benders in the city, what makes you think you can beat me?"

Korra smiled and simply said, "You never meant anyone like me." With that, she took of her mask reviling dark mocha skin, ice blue eyes, and dark hair tied to pieces in the front and a ponytail in the back. "Bring it Amon."

Amon shook his head. "Why would I do it right now? Nobody knows who you are, it wouldn't matter if one more bend had their bending taken away. No, I'm going to wait until the world knows who you are. Once they know that I can take away the Avatars bending, nobody will try to stop me. To prove I do have the ability to take away ones bending I will do it to your worthless friend."Amon stated to walk over to me.

Standing back up on my feet, I sent a combo of fire blast at Amon way. He turned to the side, easily avoiding them. Korra tried to block way by earthbending the stone beneath the stage. He also avoided these as well. "Who is this guy?" I whispered sending a new fire blast his way.

Before I could send the attack Amon grabbed my wrist. "I am he future," he said simply. Turning to the crowd he started to speak. "These benders need to know their place in there place in the knew world." The crowd, who was still struggling to get out turned and listened to their leader.

"These three benders are trying to stop us from reaching our goal, and they need to learn their place."

For the first time tonight I looked at the stage. The second Black Dragon was battling the second in command, I relieved that the three men were gone, the left the girl who saved them fighting for her life. Korra was laying on the stage fighting to stay awake, I could see her eyes trying to stay open.

Suddenly, I heard a piercing cry as the girl fight was on the ground, curled in a balk as the man shocked her. As he backed up I could. see her body still shaking from the shock.

People looked at her with a look of shock on their faces. Amon stepped forward to address the crowd.

"This girl was part of the Black Dragons, a group set on stopping us from reaching our goal. It was to easy to overpower her and take her down. Soon, every bender will be like this easily overpowered as I take their bending, an example will be this young man right here," Amon pointed to me and I, like Bolin would say, was toast.

* * *

Please review! I would love to hear you opinions.


	7. Chapter 7

Korra's POV

I didn't know who this other firebender was, but I was not going to let Amon take his bending. Grunting, I got on my feet, and shot a rock at the back of Amon's head. He turned around to look at me and laughed.

"Young Avatar, do you really think you can stop me? Now, I'll leave youu to take care of your friend." Amon asked and vanished. Chi Blockers pushed the crowd out and soon, it was the three of us.

The firebender looked up at me and whispered. " Thank you, Avatar." I stared at him for a few seconds then turned all of my attention over to Kee. She still was in a ball on these floor.

Running over to her, I checked her pulse. Her heart was beating, kind of. The firebender ran over.

"I'll call for help."

"No, I can heal her, I learned from Katara when I was learning waterbending." Pulling out my emergency water, I stared to heal the mark on Kee's side.

"I'm Korra, by the way, and she's Kee." He might as well know our names. After all, he knows that I am the Avatar.

"Mako," he said still looking at Kee, limp on the ground. After about a minute of healing, Kee groaned and pressed her hands to her head.

"Urrg, I feel like Naga sat on my head," Kee looked up and her eyes locked on Mako. She started to scoot back and held her side.

"Kee, lay back down, I'm not done healing you," I said. With another look in Mako she lyed down and let me resume my healing.

"So, Mako," I said, "why does you name sound so familiar?" He was expecting that question because in his eyes, I could see him search for some good to say.

"I work for Chief Bei Fong, and also," he paused for a second and paused, "I also play for the Fire Ferrets." I was one of the biggest Fire Ferret fans. All of them were on the streets for one point in their lives, plus their bending was amazing.

"Wow that's so cool!" I said excitedly. Kee rolled her eyes, Pro Bending was always quite silly to her.

"Well, we better get going before cops show up to arrest us," Kee said as soon as I healed her side. Noddinng in agreement we left. Turning to Mako, I said good bye and followed Kee.

As soon as we were out of earshot, Kee whispered, "Sorry Korra, there was just something I didn't trust about, like that way when your asked to by thing from those street guys who sell you stuff."

I ccouldn't help but agree with her, Mako acted like he was hiding something. Something bigger than the fact he was the best rookie in the whole leage.

Finding Naga right where we left her, we climbed on her back and rode off into the night.

* * *

That night we found an old apartment in the slums of Republic City. I got the couch while Kee got the bed. She need a goods nights rest to help heal the wound.

"Korra, I just thought of something, we forgot the masks."

It was too late to worry about this, so I just said, "We'll buy new ones in there morning." I tried to ignore the fact that we were running loss on money and those mask weren't cheap. Finally, a few hours later, I fell asleep.

In the morning, I was the first to wake up. Kee was still asleep on the bed so I went out and got our extra clothes from Naga.

My polarbear-dog was lying outside our door, unable to come in because of her size. I grabbed my blue tank top and pants and Kees's red shirt and pants.I changed and by the time I was done, Kee woke up.

"Korra, I have something to tell you," Keee said as she pulled off her top and put the red one on," I got a job at Quans to help get money." I smiled at that. Kee was even more worried about money than I was, and she solved the problem for there both of us.

"Good job Kee," and I really meant it.


	8. Chapter 8

Mako's POV

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night and why you were not in practice?" asked Hasook.

"Yeah, we need all the practice we can get," agreed Bolin.

I really didn't want either one to know what I been up to last night.

"The Chief wanted me to do something last night and I didn't get home in time to get here," I replied.

"Whatever, but next time just remember the team comes before the job," Hasook said gruffly. Easy for him to say, he might have had to live on the streets too, but he soon found a good job, and now lives in a nice apartment. Bo and I live in the arena's attic. The owner of the place took a liking to my brother and I. He let our team play and Bo and l live here.

After that, we resumed training. Despite the fact I haven't been training my bending was better than ever. Bolin had improved tremendously since the last time we've been here. Hasook, he's head was not in the game. I had enough when Bolin shot a rock in Hasook's direction, and he made no signs that he even seen it until it hit him and nocked Hasook to the ground.

"Hasook, get your head out of the clouds, we have a match tonight." I was really mad, if he causes us to loose tonight, he was officially off the team. Dusting of his uniform, he got back on his feet, taking his fighting position again. After an hour, it was clear that if Hasook didn't get his act tougher we would be out of the championship tournament for good.

"I think we need a break, we'll meet up here in an hour," I said. I need tygo tell the Chief what I found out last night.

* * *

Changing out of my gear and into my uniform, I went over to the headquarters. Once I got there, I saw Aerie running up to greet me.

"Mako, hey Mako, wait up." He came next to me. "Where were you last night, I looked everywhere. You missed the coolest thing ever! The Avatar came." My eyes widened. People really did notice that Korra bended fire and earth.

"Aerie are you sure that you weren't imagining things? The Avatar died and would now be in the Earth Kingdom and like nine." I didn't want Korra's secret getting out. This city needs her and if she got hurt, I don't know what would happen.

"Nobody is sure the she died, it was just a rumor," Aerie didn't want to let this go.

"Aerie, just forget it," my partner look like he was going to say something, but seeing the look on my face, he thought better of it.

As soon as we got there, I started to look for the Chief. Turning a corner, I found her office. It wasn't much, just a small room. On the walls were newspaper clippings of past crimes, Bei Fong's desk, and a floor to ceiling window.

Sitting at her desk was Chief Bei Fong herself. Looking up from her papers, she stared at us.

"Boys, don't just stand there, why are you in here?"

"Chief, we came here to report our finding last night." I replied. Chief Bei Fong sat up a little straighter in her chair at this.

"I found out," I continued, "that the two Black Dragons are both girls. They freed three criminals from Amon. One is indeed a firebender, the other, well, we still don't know. Signing, Bei Fong got up and looked out the window.

"Aerie, set out side for a moment." Looking once more at me Aerie went back outside.

"Mako, do you believe that the Avatar is still alive?" My thoughts went back to Korra again. I couldn't have imagined it, she was really the Avatar.

"Yes, Chief I do." She nodded at this.

"Was the Avatar there last night." She looked away from the window and at me.

"Yes she was."

I felt guilty for betraying the two girls but the were criminals and I was a police officer, it was how things work.

"The Avatars a girl?" The Chief asked, as she returned to her desk.

"Yes she was," I said.

"What elements did she use?"

"She only bended fire and earth, but then healed her hurt friend." Bei Fong nodded.

"She would probably only know those three, she didn't exactly have an airbending teacher." I nodded.

"Mako your free to leave."

I turned and left for the arena, after all we had a match to win.

When I got to the training room, I was fifteen minutes late.

"Mako where were you, Bolin and I got here on time. I don't know what's wrong with you," Hasook said gruffly.

"I had to tell the Chief something important, after all I still do need to do my job," I said, getting my gear on. I don't know what had Hasook so mad, he showed up late all the time.

"How 'bout we just all calm down and pratice," Bolin said. He was always the peacekeeper of this team. Getting ready we stated to pratice until three hours before the match.

"Let's go and get some rest, the last thing we need is for one of us to be half asleep tonight." I said, and we all left the gym.

* * *

Hope that you enjoyed and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Korra's POV

Kee begged me not to go to the Pro Bending match, that it was probably one of the stupidest ideas I have ever had. She was probably right, but it didn't matter. I was seeing a match even if Amon was there.

Getting in was the hard part. Tickets were a fortune and we didn't have much money to spare, so I had to sneak in. There were guards posted at every entryway. Seeing some delivery boxes were going to in , I grabbed one and made my way over to a door.

"Whoa, little girl, where do you think your going?" One of the guards asked.

"This food needs dropped off," I said, hoping he would believe my lye.

"Fine, don't take too long, there's still that whole pile of boxes that need taken in before the first match," said guard number two.

"Will do," I said. That was easier than I thought.

Once in, I ditched my box and made my way down the long hallway. I stopped outside a large room. It appeared to be where the Pro Benders trained. Dummies, mats and nets covered the surface of the floor.

Stepping into the room I saw a man walking out.

"Hey, what are you doing in my gym," he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I was looking for the bathroom and got lost," my stander reply. I don't think he believed me, because soon he started to yell.

"I'm tired of you kids sneaking in here without paying," while he contuniued to talk, I saw another person coming this way.

"There you are, I been looking for you forever." I didn't know who he was, but I decided to play along. Coming to stand next to me, he stared to talk to the angry old guy.

"Hey, she with me, no worries," the person said to the old man.

"Whatever," he returned to training.

" Thanks," I said to the person. As soon as we turned away I leaned in and whispered, "no really thanks."

He started to lead us down a hall and into a door. Inside were two Pro Benders in Fire Ferret uniforms.

"Bolin, I told you to stop bring your crazy fan girls in here," said one of the benders. I looked up at him and sucked in a breath. He was the police officer from last night. I was silently praying that he didn't look at me.

"Come on Mako, I kind of promised her that she could stay for the whole match," Bolin told Mako. Putting on his helmet, Mako just shook his head and walked out. The other two Fire Ferrets soon followed.

Outside on the arena, a man appeared from under the stage.

"In this corner," the man said, "we have the Fire Ferrets in this corner, and their challangers, the Tigerdilloes." After he said this, he went back under the stage.

"This is so cool," I whispered leaning over the railing.

Bolin hit the waterbending Tigerdillo, knocking him back a zone. His victory was short because Hasook was knocked into the pool below. I flinch, I thought that it would hurt once you hit the bottom.

Mako and Bolin were left on the hexagon. Mako sent a blast of fire towards the waterbender that Bolin hit, knocking him out of the ring. Now both teams had only a firebender and an earthbender left.

"Go Fire Ferrets, " I shouted. I was really glad that I came to this match.

Meanwhile, Mako and Bolin were still fighting as hard as they could. One of the Tigerdilloes knocked Bolin back to the third zone. Mako was still in the first zone, but both of the Tigerdilloes were too.

A fire blast over to the earthbender that was fighting Bolin, knocking him back to zone two. The earthbemder turned his attention over to Mako and started to fight him.

Bolin sent a earth disk over to the firebender, who didn't see it coming, and hit him in the stomach. Looking over at Bolin, the Tigerdillo sent a attack over to Bolin. Bolin dodged it and sent another disk at the Tigerdillo, knocking him back to zone two.

Mako was fighting the earthbender with all he could, shooting fire and dodging the attacks. The crowd was cheering; the match getting tense.

Soon the earthbender worn himself out and Mako shot a blast which knocked the eartherbender off the hexagon. The Fire Ferret fans cheered, including me.

Now it was Mako, Bolin, amd the Tigerdilloe's firebender. The way Mako and Bolim were looking at him, I didn't think he had much of a chance. Sending attacks his way, the bender fell off the hexagon.

"Folks, the Fire Ferrets win by a knockout." The crowd resonded with wild cheers. Mako, Bolin and Hasook soon came in the room I was in.

"What was that?" Mako asked Hasook, "you almost cost us the match."

Hasook was on his way to the lockers.

"We won didn't we?" Hasook replied and left the room.

Bolin to ask me, "we did pretty good out there right?"

"Yeah it's like a whole different style of bending out there!" I said sounding excited.

"I could teach you some stuff, but it would be hard to do because your a waterbender."

"I'm an earthbender," I replied.

Bolin turned slightly red. "I just figured, because of the water tribe clothes."

"I'm a earthbender and a waterbender," I said. At this, Mako turned around and looked at me. I could see in his eyes that he reconised me from last night.

"You're the Avatar?" Bolin asked and I nodded.

"Whoa," he whispered. Mako didn't look suprised, just worried.

After that I went to train with Bolin.

He asked me to come back for the match tomorrow and I agreed to go.

Leaving the arena, I was the happiest girl in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Mako's POV

I can't believe she came tonight. Not only did she risk herself, if Amon was there, she risked my little brother's life. Tomorrow night, I really going to tell her to stop coming.

Getting up out of bed, I climbed down the ladder and walk over to our kicten. I started to make breakfast when Bolin woke up. He sat up from the couch that he fell asleep last night.

"Morning, Bolin, did you sleep alright?" I asked. Bolin nodded as he yawned and sat down at the table ready to get his breakfast. He grabbed a fork and started to eat his eggs. After I put my plate in the sink, I got dressed for work and started to leave.

"Mako, just remember we have practice this afternoon." I groaned silently, I really needed to go to a full day of work.

"Okay, I might come in a little late, the Chief might want Aerie and I to do something." Bolin, unlike Hasook, understood that I had to balance work along with Pro Bending. Wrapping my scarf around my neck, I went out the door.

When I got to Headquarters, I found Aerie waiting for me outside to door.

"I mad at you," he said.

"Hello to you, too," I replied.

"We had a stake out last night that you didn't come to, we caught them by the way. As I thought, they were Equalists." Aerie said as he walked into the building.

"Glad you caught them and if you haven't notice, Aerie, but I have a lot on my plate right now," I answered.

"Why don't you quit Pro Bending and everyone will be happy," Aerie said, as we came to my office.

"We both know that I can't do that, Aerie," I said and closed the door in his face. It might of been a little rude, but I as tired of Aerie bugging me.

I tugged at my scarf, it was going to be a long day, I could already tell. After a few hours, I was ready to go to practice. Cleaning up the stuff I left without saying anything to Aerie, he could figure out on his I was crossing the street to get to the Arena, a mopad came out of nowhere and hit me.

"I'm so sorry," the driver said, "I didn't see you."

"How could you not see me? I mean, I was right-" she took off her helmet and stopped midsentence. She had black hair, light green eyes, and pale skin.

"Hey, you look familiar, where have I seen you before?" the girl asked.

"I play for the Fire Ferrets," I replied, blushing slightly.

"Your Mako, right? I,such an idoit," she said sheepishly.

"Its fine really,"I didn't want her to feel bad.

"Hey, why don't I make this up to you," she paused for a second while she thought, "I know, how 'bout a dinner at Quan's Cuisine, tomorrow night eight o'clock?"

"I don't have clothes nice enough for that place," I said looking down.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything, by the way, my name is Asami," she said, as she got on her mopad.

I watch her drive away with a happy look on my face.

* * *

My joy soon disappeared as I entered the gym. Bolin was the only one there.

"Where's Hasook?" I ask, looking around the room.

"He quit," Bolin said simply.

"What, Why?"

"Something about you being an asshole."

Groaning a walked over to the wall and hit it with both of my fist.

"Does he care that we have three matches until the tournament? Never mind I know he doesn't." Hasook never cared about anyone but himself.

Bolin's eyes suddenly lit up, "Korra, she's the Avatar, she can help us."

"Bolin, she has no experience in Pro Bending, plus, half the city's looking for her, what if she bends more than water." I saw all the hope go out of Bolin's eyes and sat down next to him and apologized.

"Look Bo, I'm sorry. Maybe your right, maybe, Korra if a great Pro Bender, I mean, she probably has heard more than her fare share of matches on the radio."

Bolin looked up at me and I relieved that he felt better.

"She's coming tonight so we can just ask her then." Bolin nodded, looking proud that he came up with a great idea.

After that little talk we got back to practice.

"Hey Bo, would you mind if I went somewhere tomorrow night?" I asked, thinking of my date with Asami.

"No, why, where are you going? Is it something for the police? 'Cause if so, I don't think you needed to ask me if it was alright."

I signed as a threw a fire punch in Bolin direction, which he easily dodged.

"No, there was this girl, Asami, who hit me," Bolin's eyes widened at this. I chuckled and said, "Relax, I'm fine, but anyways, she asked if wanted to go to Quan's, and I said yes."

Bolin smiled, it looked like today was going to be a pretty good day.


	11. Chapter 11

Korra's POV

I ducked as Kee attacked with fire.

"Careful, you don't want to damage our new place," I said. Kee wasn't exactly being careful about where she attacked. We got a place to live with the money Kee got from working as a waitress at Quan Cuisine.

She chuckled and said, "It's a bad day when you have to remind me to be careful, I'm the one always doing that."

"Hey, are you every going to teach me how to do that white fire thing?" I asked, eager to learn her tricks.

"All in good time, you need to master air, then I will." I groaned. Kee stopped the attacks and paused.

"Ready to go watch some airbending?" Kee asked, looking up at me. "After all, we need to do more than just punch fire at eachother." I nodded at wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Just remember, I need to be back by six for the match," I said. Kee nodded and got her shoes on.

Looking over her shoulder, she asked,"You ready?" Nodding, I followed her out the door and onto Naga.

Once we got to the bay, we made sure no one was nearby and Naga jumped in. I bended an air bubble around us. After a few minutes we rose back up to a deserted part of the island. Hiding Naga in the tree's, we crept up to the top of the island were the benders would be training.

Hiding in the tree's we watched the airbenders. We started to do this everyday, ever since I mastered firebending. Kee would always come with me, she remembered the what they did, and I think she wanted to know how to move like an airbender.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a large bug climbing up the skin if Kee's leg.

"Kee," I whispered, "don't freak out, but there's a bug climbing up your leg." She looked down and horror filled her eyes. Kee started to shake her leg, trying to get it off. We were making quite a bit of noise and I was waiting for someone to come over.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind came and blew the creature off.

"May I ask," a voice said over us, "what in the world are you doing on our island?" Looking up, I saw the oldest airbender, Aang's son, Tenzin.

"We took the wrong ferry and ended up here," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes, I'm sure that's what happened, I better call the police, maybe they'll help you find your way home," Tenzin said. My eyes widened, he couldn't be serious, could he? I've been arrested before, and it wasn't something I wanted to repeat.

"I think we could find our own way, thanks though," Kee said. Getting up and brushing off her clothes. I followed her lead just as two little girls and a boy came near the airbender. I figured they were his children, because of their air nomad clothing and the fact they looked alike.

"Daddy, who are these people?" The eldest child asked.

"Nobody, go inside now, training over for today," he said waving the kids off.

"Are they in trouble?" asked the little boy, "because you get grumpy when someones in trouble."

Tenzin's face went red, and he said, "I do not, now go inside." He turned again to face us as the children walked away.

"Well then," I said, "we better get going and catch our ferry, the right one this time." Kee nodded and started to turn away.

"You two are not going anywhere, I still would like to know why in the world you two would sneak onto the island, unless you are planning on ridding the world of airbending."

I signed, I really did not want to tell him I was the avatar, he was on the City Consul, and I wouldn't want him to tell who I really was. Looking over to Kee, we made a silent agreement, it would be best if I told him.

"This is going to sound crazy, but you need to believe me when I tell you this," I said, my words coming out in a rush, "but I'm the Avatar, and I need to learn airbending."

Tenzin stared at me, leaving me to wonder if he believed me.

"If your the Avatar, then why have you be hiding all these years?" He asked.

"Because," I said casting my eyes down, refusing to meet his, " I've never finished my training, plus, I've wanted to protect the people I love."

He asked no more questions just nodded, "I will train you to be an airbender, on one condition." He paused and I started at him.

"Well, what is it?" I asked waiting for his reply.

"You need to tell the world who you truly are, not hiding in the shadows like some criminal." If only he knew.

"You disappeared off the face of the earth for nine years, the world needs there Avatar back."

"Alright, I agree," Kee's eyes widened, I guess she didn't think I would agree so easily. "You do agree to train me, right? I don't want some empty promises and lies."

Tenzin nodded. "I've never backed out of a promise, and I'm not planning to this time. Tomorrow, come around noon and we'l get started."

"Thank you," I said bowing to him. Kee smiled and waited for me to follow her down to the docks.

"Naga, come," I shouted to the polar-dog. After a few seconds a mass of white fur came running towards me. After she stopped, I climbed onto her back to meet Kee at the docks.

I can't believe it," I said staring out the window as the ferry glided through the water.

"What? That we're actully taking the ferry instead of Naga?"

"No, that I have a teacher and not one off the streets." I said, most of my waterbending and all of my earthbending was learned from different people I meant. Kee ended up dating my earthbending teacher, Jian, he still comes by to check up on me.

"To bad there's not any other airbenders out there, it would be better if we could find one we knew we could trust." Kee said. I couldn't help but agree with her, this all seemed like I was walking into a big trap. I just hoped that i didn't just make a huge mistake.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone who's reading, reviewing, favoring, and following, it means a lot. Remember to review!

* * *

Mako's POV

I waited for Korra to show up, the match started in half an hour, and if she didn't agree to this or was late, we were going to have a hard time trying to find a replacement.

"Hey guys, where's Hasook?" I stood up from the bench I was on and looked at her. Once again I was amazed, her chocolate hair falling out of her ponytail, sweat shining slightly on her forehead, no matter what, she looked beautiful. I shook my head. _You like Asami, not Korra, get that through your thick_ _skull, _i thought to myself.

"He quit, this afternoon," Bolin said. "We were wondering if you would like to replace him, after all, you are a pretty good earthbender, I'm sure you'll be just as good at Hasook."

Korra's eyes went wide. "You want me to be on the team?" Seeing us nod, she grinned and said, "Alright let's quick some pro bending butt!" Bolin whooped and pumped his fist into the air. I just nodded.

"Since we don't have anything other uniform, you'll just have to use Hasook's old one, hopefully it wouldn't fall off during the match," I said, as I got my helmet from off the bench.

"What's your problem?" Korra asked, looking over at me.

"You never been in a pro bending match, and probably don't even know the rules." As soon as I said that, I regretted it. What was wrong with me?

"I wouldn't count me out yet city boy," she said as she put the Fire Ferret uniform.

After all of that, we still had about twenty minutes until the match, so we explained the plan to Korra. After that I looked at her.

"Whatever you do, don't do anything to agresive, we don't want you to strew up the match for us, just stay out of the way and try not to get knocked off, leave the rest up to us," I told her, looking into ice blue eyes that waterbenders share.

"I'll try," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Korra."

"Alright, I'll stick to the plan."

After a few minutes we were told to go down to ring. As we got there, I could see Korra was acting jittery.

"You nerves?" I asked her.

"A little," she admitted.

"Don't worry, we are all a little jittery before are first match, you should of seen Bolin, he looked like he was about to pee his pants."

She laughed and looked at me.

"You know you might not be that bad, Mako."

Nodding I looked at the other side of the ring, not wanting Korra to see me blush.

"Welcome to tonight Pro Bending match!" In repose, the crowd cheered. "Over here, we have the Fire Ferrets?" We raised our arms and the crowd cheered once again, only this time, some boo's were mixed in.

"Over in this corner, we have the Bee Wasp." After the arena silenced, we took our stances on the hexagon. The buzzer went off, signaling the start of the match.

I shot a bast of fire at the earthbender, the obvious weakling of the team, knocking back to zone two. Bolin had his hands full with the fire bender and waterbender trying to knock Korra out of the ring. They could tell she was new and had no idea what she was doing.

Sending a series of attacks at the eatherbender, I knocked him a out the the ring and into the water below. After he was off I went to go and help Korra and Bolin.

As I was getting to the place where they were, the firebender knocked Korra back to zone three.

I looked at the direction that the firebender was and shot a bast of fire at him, which he easily dodged. The waterbender sent a blast of water towards my direction knocking back to zone two.

As I was knocked back, the firebender sent Korra off the ring. Now it was up to Bolin and I to win this. The firebender shot a blast of fire towards me which I dodged and sent one in his direction, which hit him, but not enough to knock him back into the next zone.

The buzzer went off, and I relaxed.

"Round one goes to the Bee Wasp." I sighed, if this is how the rest of the match was going to go, I don't see how we were going to win. Korra lack of training didn't help matters eather.

Korra returned to the ring and we had a quick team meeting.

"Korra, if you see some going to attack you, duck," I said facing her.

"Really, I never would have thought," she replied sarcasticly.

"Well, maybe you should," I said.

"Will you two just cut it out, we have a match to win," Bolin said looking annoyed.

"Alright, let's get out there and try not to get our butts kicked," I said putting my helmet back on.

The buzzer sound, the start of round two began. The Bee Wasp's plan, as far as I could tell, was to not Korra off the ring, after all, she was our weak link.

"Bo, help Korra," he nodded and started to attack the firebender as I worked on the waterbender and the earthbender. Korra, who I think was feeling useless sent a jet of water in the direction of the firebender, knocking him back a zone.

Bolin whooped and I manged a smile. She might have just attacked when she wasn't supposed to, but at least she did some damage.

The slight distraction was enough time for one of the Bee Wasp's to knock Bolin back to zone two.

"No," I groaned quietly, we could afford to lose this match. I was know trying to knocking the earthbender off the ring, thinking that if we knocked one off and we all stayed on, we would win this. Korra and Bolin had the same idea, both attacking the firebender and dodging attacks from the firebender, we were really working together on this.

The one of the waterbender's attacks weren't noticed until it was too late, and Korra was knocked back a zone, leaving me to be the only one from our team still in zone one.

I returned my attention back to the earth, who looked a bit dazed. I winked at him and sent an attack that I knew would knock him off. I did feel a bit guilty, but not very, about knocking him off twice, but I got over it soon enough.

While I was busy with the earthbender, Korra and Bolin seemed to be doing great with the fire and waterbender. The firebender was backed up at third and hopefully soon going to fall off.

The waterbender was a different matter, he was still fighting like it was still the first off the match. With a jet of water, he sent Korra back to zone three. Bolin sent a disk his way, knocking him back, but not enough to go back a zone.

I saw the firebender was distracted, watching his teammate, and sent him over the edge. On less person to deal with. Soon after I felt something hit me, and was sent back a zone.

Even if the waterbender was the only Bee Wasp still in the game, there was still a chance that we could lose this match. Korra, who was doing so well before, was pushed back to zone three and was almost off the ring, one more push, and she'll be in the pool below.

Bolin was like a one man army, fighting with his all, fighting to keep Korra on the ring. Seeing that both off them were in need of help, I jumped in to help my teammates.

"Bo, duck," I shouted, seeing a blast of water heading in Bolin's direction. Seeing this he ducked and the water sailed harmlessly over his head. It might have not hit Bolin, but Korra was hit and knocked off.

The waterbender expected Bolin to crouch down and sent a attack that sent him back to zone three. I attacked and sent the waterbender back to zone two. Bolin sent three earth disk towards the waterbender, knocking him off the ring.

Bolin and I threw our hands in the air in victory as the crowd cheer.

Soon after, we went up to locker rooms, where Korra was waiting, now changed back into her street clothes.

"You know," I said to Korra, "if your going to be on our team, you really need to practice more." Korra grinned and her eyes got wide.

"I on the team? I thought that was just for tonight?" She said, looking for a sign I might be joking.

Bolin was the one who answered. "We don't have another person who can fight as good as you, I don't think anyone was that good during their first match, even Mako." She smiled and slightly blushed.

"You really mean that?" She asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "everything he said was true."

"Even that I did better in my first match that you?"

"Even that."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's been so long, my computer wouldn't let me log in to my account. Here's chapter 13!

* * *

Korra's POV

I took a deep breath before entering the apartment. Kee probably heard on the radio I was playing for the Fire Ferrets and she might not be pleased. She always thought that it was a pointless sport. When I got home, I heard something that sounded like a saxophone through the wall. I walked in and found Kee playing a beautiful saxophone on the couch.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I ran some stuff down to the docks the Triads needed."

"Why did you work for the Triad, we never do anything for them," I asked.

"I didn't know at first, then this guy gave me a sax, and I did a few jobs to pay off the debt. Trust me, I think I earned this thing," she said, raising the saxophone.

"Whatever," I said as I sat down on the worn couch.

"When do you have another match? I would love to attend, you know best friend support, plus Jain wants to see you, to watch one of his student be successful."

"Best friend support, huh? And to answer your question, not until Thursday, anyways," I said. "What jobs did that guy have you do, anything really bad?" I asked.

"Not really, I moved furniture, talk to a captain about moving some of the wanted men out of the city on one of his boat, and gave some money to people this guy owned, it was a lot hard then it sounded. I need to get ready for my job, tell me about the tickets later." She got up and went into the bathroom to get ready.

Getting off the couch, I turned on the radio to see if there was any word on Amon and what he was up to. After we raided his last rally, he had been strangely silent, no rally, no men in the park, no whispers on the street of what he was doing next. I was worried he may be planning something horrible, but I had a plan, and it was going to happen tonight, right after Kee leaves.

* * *

When I first met Kee, she was working for the Triads, running secret jobs for the leader at the time, the same one at the rally. I accidently ran into when I was running away from a street vender after I stole some of his food, she was spying on a leader from another gang at the time. After I told her I was running away from the vender, she hid me in an ally until he gave up and left us alone. I was elven and the time, she was thirteen.

This was the first time after that that I been on my own since.

Taking a deep breath, I put on the mask for the equalist suit. I was going to a secret meeting I found out about this afternoon. It took about a hundred yuons, but I have the exact location, time, and who will be there. Amon is having this meeting with some of his top followers.

When I got to the place, be as quiet as I could, I snuck in through the window. I about jumped out of my skin as I heard a voice behind me.

"You hear for the meeting, too?" I just nodded, hoping he couldn't see me sallow.

"Do you have a name?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think I should be telling you," I said is the gruffest voice I could mange.

He chuckled and nodded his head, "Yeah I get it, honestly, you seem nice enough, I just don't trust you."

As we walked down the hall, I could help but wonder who this guy was and why he was following me. Something about his voice, it was familiar.

We entered a room filled with people in matching uniform, identical to mine. In the middle of the room, stood Amon. I filled with rage, this man threated to take away my bending, what was most important to me. Trying not to loose control I stood of in a corner trying not to get noticed.

"Welcome fellow equalist, those in this room have helped me achieve what many would think was impossible. Together, we will cleanse this world of it's impurity. Now this is a place of comfort, take off your masks."

Oh no, what if he sees me. The guy who was talking to me seem to have the same hesitation. After a few seconds, he took off his mask. _Mako. _What was he doing here? Amon didn't seem to notice though. I took off my mask and hang my head low hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"Thank you, brother and sisters. Now I am sorry to tell you that two of you are not met to be here tonight, I hope you would step forward." Hesitantly, I stepped forward, Mako looked at me with wide eyes, but stayed in his same place. What was he doing?

"Thank you, Avatar Korra." I heard the whispers throughout the room. '_Avatar?, did he say Avatar, 'What is she doing here?' _

"Those of you wondering," I shouted, "Yes I am the Avatar, I'm so sorry I've been hide in the shadows all these years, now I'm back and have been for the past year. I am here to sever you, people of Republic City."

I got the repose I new was coming, people shouted at me, cursed me, and what matter most was Mako shaking his head in the background. I felt hurt all of these people hated me. For a moment, I wished Aang was still alive, he would know what to do. Hell, Aang would never have let this happen in the first place.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated quietly, so I could barely he myself.

The crowd closed in on me, going to hurt me, punish me for being such a coward, which I'm not going to be the one to deny it, I heard Amon speak.

"Let her go, she can tell the world, they should know who failed them." The crowd backed up, letting me stand up. As I walked past the equalist, I saw Mako out of the corner of my eye following me.

"Let me walk you home," Mako said, like we were just to regular kids. I smiled and followed him out, eager to get home.

* * *

"Sir, you just let her leave? Why?" Amon looked up at his second-in-command.

"She will come back and others will come, it's all part of the plan," With that, Amon smiled. Everything was falling into place.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks again to everyone following, favoring, and reviewing this story.

* * *

Mako's POV

After I dropped off Korra, I headed down to Quan's to meet Asami. Walking past a window, I quickly fixed my hair, took a deep breath and pushed open the door. A small, plump man came rushing forward and took me to a small room. Inside, he made me look like a gentleman, someone Asami usually did stuff like this with.

As the man went to take of my scarf I quickly caught hand.

"The scarf stays," I said in a low voice. He backed up a few paces and did a quick bow.

"As you wish," he walked forward and I followed.

Inside, I couldn't help but suck in a breath. It was by far the most fancy place I have ever been in. Though, it brought back memories when Bo and I were working for the Triads . I was proud of that, so I made sure no one but the Chief knew.

When I spotted Asami, I smiled. She looked as beautiful as she did when she hit me with the mopad. As I sat down, Korra's face flashed in my mind. I couldn't help but remember how weak and scared she looked tonight, how much I wouldn't to help her. Now, all I could do was pray she is safe now.

"Mako, you look great," Asami said smiling slightly.

"Thanks, Asami, you look amazing." Her grin widen and she motioned for me to sit down with her on the booth.

After a few minutes, the waiteress came around. She looked familier, but I couldn't place her. I must have been making an odd face, because Asami looked at me with consern.

"Mako, you okay." I nodded. This waiteress must have had something to do with Korra. Spirits, what was this girl doing to me?

"May I ask what you would like to drink." After we told her dna we want she left with a slight smile to me. That proved it, she knew me.

Asami and I excaned information about oursevles. Apperently, she was training to become sucessful in busness. She wanted to be one of the first top female busness women. After her dad retries, she will take over his comany. Before I could ask what Asami's father did, our food arrivied on silver palters.

When the waiteress set the food down, she bowed and sent a quick glance at me before her eyes returned forward.

"Your food, ." I sent a quick look in Asami's direction.

As I placed my napkin in my lap, hoping I wouldn't get my new and expensive clothes dirty.

"By chance," I asked, "is Herosi Sato your dad?"

She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I don't usually like to make a big deal out of it," she shrugged and returned to eating her food.

"Really, You have a surprisingly small ego for the daughter of someone that powerful." If I knew she was the daughter of Herosi Soto, I would expect she would be a jerk to someone like me. Then again, before I joined the Fire Ferrets, most people wouldn't let me around their wallets.

"This is probably the best food I ever had," I said, changing the subject, before I said something to offend her.

She chuckled, "This is probably the reason I always go here, I had probably everything on the menu, every thing is amazing." I nodded, she could probably afford to eat like this every night, whereas Bolin and I always ate at the cheap but surprisingly really good water nation joint near the arena.

When the waitress returned, I finally asked her if I knew her.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar." Asami gave me a strange look.

"Yeah, I seen you a few nights ago, with Korra." Why did she have to mention Korra? I almost forgot about her. My eyes grew wider, I forgot about Korra. After being plagued by her for the past three nights, I actually forgot about her!

As I looked closer, I started to remember her, she was the firebender and Amon's rally, the on who got shocked. She was friends with Korra. Also, a Black Dragon, she wen after nonbenders. I should take her down to headquarters. Then again, the only went after Amon's followers, plus, they never hurt any of them.

She sent one last smile in my direction and walked off.

Asami looked at me and ask, "Who's Korra?"

"A teammate of mine, that as her friend." She nodded.

We walked out to the parking lot tougher.

"That went rather well," Asami said. I nodded in agreement and smiled.

"We should do this again, when's good for you?"

"Thursday, after my match, is that good?" She nodded and got onto her mopad.

As Asami put on her helmet she looked at me.

"Thank you, Mako."

"For what?" I asked, tilting my head.

"The one of the best nights I ever had." She smiled at me and drove away. I watched her until she disappeared around a corner. Signing, I started to walk home, thinking about how sad I was that this night was over. At the same time, I started to think about Korra, how beautiful and broken she looked last night. How much she probably need me to comfort her after Amon and yet I just left her for Asami.

At the same time, Asami was there in my head. Her smile, her laugh, her voice. Over and over again I heard her last sentence to me. What was wrong with me? I never felt this way before. It was strange and yet, it felt completely natural. I didn't think I could take it anymore.

Before I new it, I arrived at the arena. As I walk into the apartment, I called out Bolin's name, seeing if he was home.

"Hey Mako, how was the date?"

"Great, it went really well. What did you eat?"

"Just some left overs. Are you going out on another one?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, Thursday, after our match."

Bolin smiled like he want to tell me something.

"I was thinking about asking a girl out after a match, maybe take her down to the noodle place down the block." He was still smiling. A delirious smile that had me worried.

"Oh, yeah," I asked, "Who?"

"You know her. Here, I'll give you a hit, her name starts with a K," I thought for a minute and said the first name that came to my mind.

"Kee?" Bolin looked at me funny.

"Who's Kee?"

"Nobody, I'm tired and I'm going to bed." I walk over to where my mattress was and jumped onto it, still in my evening clothes.

"You didn't guess Mako." Bolin said. I was not in the mood for guessing.

"Bo, I tired and I'm going to bed. Good Night."

Sighing Bolin sat down on his bed and soon fell asleep.

I sighed and started at the ceiling. Two girls faces raced before my eyes. Asami's green eyes and black wavy hair. Korra and her icy blue eyes and chocolate hair. Asami and her happy personality. Korra and her stubbornness. I fell asleep, my mind still showing me images of the two girls.


	15. Chapter 15

Korra's POV

Last night, last night, what happened last night? I remembered glimbs of things. Mako, Amon, the side of a building, many faces, nothing very helpful.

As I walked down the street, I cluchted the side of my head, feeling it ake. I must has looked disturbed, bags under my eyes, unbrushed hair, and a greyish tone to my skin. Amon was turning me into a wreck, nothing but a jittery shell of my former self.

I opened the back door of the arena and went in to find Bolin and Mako. Maybe Mako knew what happened, why I suddenly terrified of Amon, why I looked around fightened every time I hear his name.

Going into the locker rooms, I quickly changed and did my hair. When I went outside, Bolin and Mako were already training.

"So, Korra, do anything fun since the last time we saw you?" Bolin asked. My eyes wideden. Did he know? No, he couldn't have.

"Not really," I said, shrugging. "Did you guys?" Bolin then started telling a story I didn't really understand, but it made me laugh all the same.

We soon started training. Even I knew we had a long ways to go until we were ready for our match tomorrow. I didn't know when to do anything, it also didn't help the Bolin and Mako were thrown off by my delayed attacks.

"We need some serious work if we want to make it to the tornement this year. If we go into the ring like this tomorrow, we're going to get crushed." Mako said after we took a break.

"How are we supposed to do that, the match is tomorrow, plus I have only been in one match and haven't even made it through one single pratice," I yelled.

"Maybe we shouldn't just sit here, but be doing something to change that, unless you want to lose," Mako said, sat up from the bench.

"Fine let's do this," Bolin said, clapping his hands together.

I smiled at Bolin's natural optimismum, he would help keep this team on it's feet, I could already tell.

After training, I cleaned up and met the boys outside.

"So, tomorrow, what time do you want us to meat here for the match?" I asked Mako.

"An hour before, or as soon as you can make it," I nodded. After saying my goodbyes, I left towards home.

As I went down a narrow street, I heard a Sato moblie behind me. I didn't think much of it though, after all, Rebublic City was full of them. After a few minutes, the car still was following me. I made many twist and turns to see if it was really following me. When the car followed me for five minutes, I new for sure I needed some escape route, before it was to late.

I heard the Sato moblie pull up beside me. Before I could run though, I felt a rag press up against my mouth when everything went black.

* * *

When I finally woke up, all I felt was my head. The pain greatly increased since this morning. It was like something was stomping in my brain.

"Hello, Avatar did you have a nice sleep?" I looked around to find the speaker. I was suprised when I saw Amon step of a dark corner in the back of the room.

"How did you find me? Why am I here?" I demanded.

"All in good time." He walked around me, his masked face watch me through the bars of the cage. I felt intimidated by his constant staring, but I refused to let it show.

After Amon walked the around my cage, he stopped in front of me.

"You asked why you here, correct," Amon asked cooly. I didn't do anything but stare back at him, refusing to anwser his question. Suddenly his hand lashed out and grabbed my face.

His masked face looked into mine for a few moments before speaking quietly and calmly, like I was some misbehaving pet.

"When I ask a question, I ececpt an anwser, do you understand?" When I didn't reply, his grip tighted around my face.

"Do you understand?" He was pratically yelling now. I nodded slowly and relesed my face and stood up.

"Good, I will relese you in a short while, Avatar Korra," I sat up a bit straight at this. He was going to let me go?

"Not permently, of course, just enough for you to serve your purpose, after that, I am afraid I have no use for you. You will just have to become the nobody you know you are. Now you are free to go. Do want you always do, but I would suggest you don't come after me, unless your ready." My heart quicken, and a sudden fear washed over me, the same one I have been holding back all day.

When Amon finished his speech the cage door opened, as did a small door in the back of room, one I didn't notice. I slowly got up and walked out of the cage, watching Amon. A small part of my brain was encouraging me to attack, to take down. The larger, more sensible part was say, get out, go find Mako and Bolin.

I walked out, casting one small look over me sholder at Amon before going out. I didn't know where I was going, just that it was somewhere important. I was suprised to find myself on air temple island. Tezin was on the porch to the main building.

"Korra, is that you?" I nodded.

He rushed over until he was right in front of me.

"Korra what's wrong, you look like you been crying," I wiped a hand across my cheek, suprised to find it wet.

"Amon, he found me, and h-he," my body started shaking in sobs, all the pent up energy over the past few days finally washed over me.

Tezin led me inside where his wife, or at least I think was his wife gave me some hot tea and a blaket, it didn't make me feel good, but it made things a lot better.

"Is there anyone you need me to call honey, would you like to stay here for tonight? My names Pema, by the way."

"Nobody I need you to call, but staying the night would be great." She nodded and led me to a spare room. As soon as she left, I complased on the bed.

I woke up to sun light flooding the room. The headace was gone, and I felt better than I had in a while. I found my way back to the kitchen and found the air bending family in the middle of lunch.

"Wow, I slept for awhile," the air benders looked up at me, suprised at the sound of my voice.

Sitting down at the table, I started to eat. It been a while since I ate home made food and I had to say it was a lot better than take out.

"Korra, are you ready to tell us what happened yesturday? We could find a way to prevent it from happening again."

I started slow, telling the every little detail if what happened yesturday, also what I remember from the night before. When I was done Tezin look far more worried then when I stated.

"Korra, this is worse than I thought, you need to be careful on where you go, who you talk to, what you do. Amon could be anywhere, be anyone." I nodded.

A dark mood overtook the table, nobody talked much for the rest of the meal. I stood up after I was done.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, though I should get moving," I said, turning out the door.

"Are you sure you want to leave? We don't want anything to happen to you." Pema said. I felt odd. It's been a while since someone cared about my safty. I relived how much I missed my parents. Maybe after this was all over, I would go back and try to find them, that is, if I was still alive.

As I got onto the ferie, I looked of my sholder at air temple island. For a moment I though want might happen if I turned back, made a home for myself there, have people protect me against Amon, have people love and care for me.

After this is all over, I told my self over and over again as I got onto the boat. After all this is over, I will go home and send the rest of my life with the people I love, who love me. To do that though, I had to defeat Amon.

I smiled to myself. To live my life peacefully, I had to ruin someone elses. An eye for and eye. But no matter what, I was going to take him down.


End file.
